


the pizza factory

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, M/M, Pizzeria AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>They hire him five minutes into the first interview, which is a miracle on its own.</p>
  <p>But that’s not even the worst part. The worst part is as Aomine is being handed his new uniform, he catches glimpse of Kagami in the kitchen flipping pizza dough with an employee shirt and hat on. Which only means one thing: he works there. At the Pizza Factory. The same place that just hired Aomine.</p>
  <p>Aomine begins to wonder if it’s too early to quit.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	the pizza factory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkandwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/gifts).



It’s Aomine’s first year of college when he decides to search for a job. He spends the majority of his free time outside of school and basketball practice filling out job applications, and it’s pretty much the worst. Not to mention he’s never filled out a job application before in his life, so he’s pretty much just bullshitting it all.

Or at least trying to bullshit it all.

“What the fuck.”

Everyone in the library looks in Aomine’s direction like he’d just set off the fire alarm, but he can’t bring himself to care— not when his attention is fixated on the hundreds of questions regarding to his life and other shit he doesn’t think necessarily matter.

“Shh,” Momoi hisses softly, eyes snapping up from her papers to glare at Aomine. “What is your problem?”

“Every single one of these applications want me to give them at least two references. I don’t have  _two_ references,” Aomine lowers his voice, only for Momoi’s sake. “Why do they need references? Just interview me, and if you like me, hire me. What’s so hard about that concept?”

“A reference will back up and add to the information you put on your resume,” Momoi explains, casually. “Just put my name down, I don’t know.”

“I can’t, it excludes friends and family.”

“And it’s not like you have many friends to begin with…”

“Fuck you,” Aomine says, sulking in his chair like a petulant child.

“I’m just kidding, Dai-chan. I’ll ask my dad if you can put his name down, okay? Also, ask Harasawa-san, I’m sure he’ll be more than glad to be a reference for you.” Momoi goes back to studying after that, her hair falling in her face as she jots down neat notes Aomine will be likely to copy later—

“Now do your homework. I’m not letting you copy my notes again.” Momoi swipes his nose with the fluffy end of her pen, and Aomine grunts.

 

* * *

 

Working at a pizzeria isn’t exactly on the top of Aomine’s list. If anything, he applied to the Pizza Factory just for the hell of it— it’s close to his apartment, so he didn’t see why not.

Which means, naturally, they’re the first and only place to call and invite him in for an interview. And it’s not like he’s going to decline, he needs the money. Living off of his parent’s wages isn’t an option anymore, definitely now that they’ve helped settle him into an apartment close to the college he’s attending.

“What the hell would I look like making pizza?” Aomine complains as soon as the game he’s watching switches over to commercial break. It’s a thought that’s been burdening his mind the second he received the phone call from the Pizza Factory.

“I don’t know? A pizza man?” Momoi doesn’t seem concerned with Aomine’s dilemma at all. If he can even call it that.

 

* * *

 

They hire him five minutes into the first interview, which is a miracle on its own.

But that’s not even the worst part. The worst part is as Aomine is being handed his new uniform, he catches glimpse of Kagami in the kitchen flipping pizza dough with an employee shirt and hat on. Which only means one thing: he works there. At the Pizza Factory. The same place that just hired Aomine.

Aomine begins to wonder if it’s too early to quit.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko usually has class around this time, but this— this is important. Like, extremely important.

Aomine’s first day of work starts in an hour and he needs someone to blame and yell at. So who’s better than his best friend who also happens to be his new asshole coworker’s best friend?

“You didn’t tell me Kagami works at a pizzeria,” Aomine cuts straight to the chase, eyes narrowed judgingly as though Kuroko can feel the sharpness through the phone.

“I wasn’t aware that it was my job to inform you of these things,” Kuroko says, as calm as ice. “Why does this concern you, and why do you sound so distraught?”

“Uh… well, if you would have, I don’t know,  _told me_ , I wouldn’t have applied to the same fucking place Kagami works at,” Aomine accuses. “We’re like… coworkers now. Do you know how weird that is?”

Silence draws out on the other end of the phone long enough for Aomine to think Kuroko hung up. But then he hears a sigh, that familiar sigh that’s only heard on occasions when Aomine’s being judged on his incapability of thinking rationally.

“You are still stupid as ever. I have to get to class. Congratulations on your new job,” Kuroko says, and just before hanging up, adds in, “Oh, and Aomine-kun. Please don’t do anything rash and get yourself fired.”

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, Aomine mentally prepares himself for whatever the hell the day has in store for him. So he walks into work with his head held high and his hat twisted backwards, and it takes all he has not to burst into laughter when Kagami casually looks up from behind the counter, and then takes a double take like he’s just seen a ghost.

“No fucking way,” Kagami says, pale-faced. It’s kind of cute, the way he stares wide-eyed and surprised at Aomine.

“Watch your language, we’re on the job,” Aomine leans against the other side of the counter, his lips tilted into a shit-eating grin. God, he loves tormenting Kagami— perhaps this job won’t be so bad after all.

“This is a joke, right?” Kagami asks.

“You really think I would wake up at this time to joke around?” Aomine raises a brow, genuinely amused. “Don’t flatter yourself, I have better things to do with my time.”

Kagami scrubs his face with the palm of his hand, and grunts. “So… you’re the new employee that I’m supposed to be training today. Just my luck.”

“Try not to look too excited,” Aomine teases. Though he’s thinking the same thing,  _Just my luck_.

 

* * *

 

So, working with Kagami isn’t all that bad. (On a scale of one to ten, Aomine gives it a four, but he’d been mentally prepared for a one, so whatever.) Kagami is kind of good at the whole pizza making thing, and his face turns this really nice shade of pink when he’s working over the stove, and he smiles so warmly at every customer that walks through the door, and  _fuck_ , Aomine remembers now  why he stopped hanging out with Kagami after graduation.

He’s a distraction. A really bad one. Aomine’s brain waves red flags every time Kagami is within reachable distance, because when he’s within reachable distance Aomine starts thinking about stupid stuff like… touching and kissing.

Yeah, okay, so touching and kissing isn’t necessarily a bad thing. But it’s foreign and terrifying for Aomine, and he doesn’t really know how to go about it. So his first reaction was to avoid. And he’d been successfully doing so for six, almost going on seven months until he walked into the Pizza Factory and walked out as Kagami’s coworker.

“How was  your first day of work?” Momoi asks.

Aomine shrugs, honestly unsure. “Weird.”

 

* * *

 

Kagami shows Aomine how to roll dough the next day, and they spend the whole time catching up and arguing just like old times. They’re hands are covered in flour up to their wrists because they got in a small food fight after Kagami accidentally dusted flour onto Aomine’s shoes— which should be a crime or something, those are his  _shoes_ , god damn it. Kagami’s hat and shirt are sprinkled white like he’d just gone out and played in snow, and Aomine snorts every time he dusts off his shirt only to smear more flour on it.

“You still play basketball on the weekends?” Kagami asks, casually, and Aomine shrugs before saying, “Yeah.”

Kagami has matured a lot, Aomine thinks, and it’s weird to think that it’s only been seven months since they’ve last been around each other like this. He’s still hot-headed and irritating to be around, that’s for sure, but there’s something about him that’s mildly pleasant and extremely charming.

“You… uh…” Kagami points to Aomine’s cheek. “You have something right there.”

Aomine reaches up to wipe off whatever  _something_ is, and he assumes he either missed the spot or Kagami is just being an asshole and nothing is really there, because Kagami starts chuckling like an idiot.

“What? Are you fucking with me?” Aomine asks, and then Kagami reaches over and rubs just beneath his left eye with his thumb, gently. Red flags wave frantically, and Aomine’s breath hitches and gets caught somewhere amid his throat.

“Eyelash.” Kagami shows Aomine the curled eyelash sticking to his thumb, and the curve of his lips shape into this stupidly attractive grin that Aomine wants to punch or kiss, he’s not entirely sure. “I’m going to go wash my hands and then I’ll show you how to use the cash register.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you do this?” Kagami asks during his lunch break, pointing to the perfectly assorted pepperoni decorating his pizza. Since Kagami didn’t feel like leaving and going to the food court to buy lunch, Aomine agreed to make him a pizza in honor for training him so well over the past week. It’s a piece of art, honestly. Aomine doesn’t understand why Kagami seems so irritated.

“Did you use the pepperoni to draw a fucking dick on my pizza?”

“Bon appétit,” Aomine says, grinning, and Kagami flips him off.

 

* * *

 

“So, are you and Kagamin getting along?” Momoi asks quietly one day when they’re supposed to be studying in the library.

Aomine looks up from the pictures he’s doodling on the corner of his paper, unprepared for such a sudden question. “Huh?” Momoi let him borrow one of her fluffy pens, and the pink feathers keep brushing his chin. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, you don’t complain about how big of an asshole he is, like you usually would.”

“Oh, well, he’s still an asshole,” Aomine confirms, because it’s the truth. He’s the biggest asshole Aomine’s ever met. Never mind the fact that Aomine might be crushing big on him.

Momoi smiles like she knows what Aomine is really thinking, and he really hates how she’s able to do that. Stupid best friend intuition, it always seems to do Aomine more harm than good.

“You’re an idiot,” she says, then kicks his leg softly beneath the table.

 

* * *

 

“This one,” Kuroko says, his eyes closed. “This one tastes the best.”

“I told you, I’m the better cook.” Kagami throws a towel down on the counter and backs away with his hands up like he’s just won the world cup and not some dumb cook off in the kitchen of a pizzeria.

“Fucking bullshit. Tetsu is biased,” Aomine says, switching between scowling at Kagami and Kuroko. “My pizza is fucking bomb.”

“Sorry, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun’s was better. By a long shot.”

“Ooohhh!!” Kagami instigates, and Aomine really wants to shove the rest of Kuroko’s pizza down Kagami’s throat.

 

* * *

 

It’s the first day Aomine isn’t scheduled to work with Kagami, and he’s kind of bummed out about it. Not that he’d ever admit to such a thing, if anything, Aomine will brag about what a great time he had without him the next time they work together.

It’s also the first day Aomine gets to make a delivery. Which means he doesn’t have to stand in the kitchen for six hours baking pizza and thinking about Kagami, so he isn’t complaining.

The apartment complex he’s delivering to is within walking distance, so he also doesn’t have to worry about driving, and he gets to take his time strolling down the pavement and inhaling fresh air. He silently curses whoever ordered this pizza, because there’s no elevator and he has to walk up eight flight of stairs while holding five hot pizzas in a delivery bag.

However, his irritated expression immediately disappears when said customer opens the door and happens to be Kagami, standing six feet tall in his too small doorway, looking attractive as ever in casual clothing.

“What the fuck, you ordered pizza on your day off?” Aomine looks mildly offended, like  _How dare you make me walk up those stairs, you ass wipe._

“Uh…” Kagami looks a little embarrassed, but it’s obvious that he’s trying to remain casual. “Yeah? I get a discount.”

Aomine narrows his eyes before reaching into his delivery bag and handing Kagami his five boxes of pizza, silently hoping that he gets a huge tip for this.

“Here,” Kagami hands Aomine money, and then moves like he’s going to shut the door. Except he doesn’t. “Wait… Um, do you… Want to grab something to eat and play basketball or something this weekend?”

Aomine looks like he’s been punched in the face, and his stomach starts twisting and turning in a not-so-bad way. He starts to wonder if Kagami checked the schedule to make sure Aomine would be working today at this time, and the possibility causes heat to crawl up his neck and reach the tip of his ears. “Did you… order pizza just so you could ask me out?” He blurts, raising a brow.

“What? No,” Kagami looks confused. “No. It’s not like that, I just thought I’d ask, that’s all.”

Aomine doesn’t look convinced, but his heart is beating too fast in his chest  to tease Kagami about how flustered he looks. Besides, Aomine is pretty sure he looks the same way too.

“Taiga?” A female voice calls out from within the apartment, and then pokes her head out from behind Kagami, looking over his broad shoulder through her square glasses. “Aomine?”

“Alex, not now.”

“Aomine is the cute pizza guy you were talking about?” Alex smiles, wide, and her blue eyes sparkle.

“You called me cute?” Aomine asks, a grin cracking on his lips.

“Oh my  _god_ , I never called Aomine cute!” Kagami’s whole face turns pink, and it’s really adorable. “Aomine and cute don’t even fit in the same sentence! Bye, Ahomine. I’ll see you at work.”

“Wait…” Aomine stops Kagami from shutting the door, suddenly serious and a little panicky. “Yeah,” he answers vaguely, his heart drumming in his ears. “I mean, yeah, we can hang out this weekend.”

Kagami seems to forget what he had been throwing a fit over, and he nods his head. “Okay,” he breathes, and there’s something different about this time— despite all the times they’ve hung out and played basketball in the past, there’s something about this time that makes Aomine feel giddy and electric all over.

(And whatever, he doesn’t get a huge tip, but he likes to think that he got something better.)

 

* * *

 

They play basketball until their limbs are loose, and when they’re too sore to run anymore they lay out in the middle of the asphalt court and lazily punch each other on the arm for saying stupid stuff and cracking jokes. Aomine’s never felt happier, and he thinks it’s kind of stupid that pizza is what brought him and Kagami back together.

When they sit up, their fingers brush, but neither of them pull their hands away. It’s natural, the kind of things people who are comfortable around each other do— touch and don’t make a big deal out of it. 

Even if Aomine’s stomach does weird things every time they make eye contact, he thinks it’s perfect. Like they fit together, and maybe these foreign and terrifying feelings aren’t so bad after all.

“I didn’t call you cute,” Kagami clarifies after finishing his water bottle, sweat beading down the line of his neck. Aomine snorts, and watches the way Kagami’s fingers move as he twists the top back on his bottle.

“Sure you didn’t,” Aomine jokes. And whether Kagami called him cute or not, he doesn’t truly know. But he does know that whatever he said to Alex must’ve been good. “Wanna get out of here? Like, go to my place or something?” He asks, just like that.

And Kagami blinks, never looking more sure in his life as he says, “Yeah, I’d love that.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” Kagami says as he stares at the ceiling, dazed. “You mean we could have been… doing this all this time… but, oh my god, you’re an idiot.”

Aomine makes a weird face, feeling completely relaxed and content, like he could just melt in Kagami’s arms. “What? I didn’t know you liked me back. It’s not like you ever tried to make a move on me either.”

“Yeah, but still. I made the first move.”

“Shut  _up_ ,” Aomine moves his leg like he’s trying to kick him, but their ankles are crossed so it’s kind of impossible to do anything remotely violent when they’re plastered to each other all loose-limbed and pliant.

He looks down to see the kiss and bite marks decorating his shoulder and chest and thighs, and he doesn’t even mind— he thinks it looks kind of nice, knowing Kagami put them all there.

“Are you hungry?” Aomine asks. They haven’t eaten all evening, and he knows Momoi will be home soon. The last thing he needs is Momoi walking in on their naked post-sex moment.

“Yeah,” Kagami says, and looks at Aomine with a gaze too soft for his own good. “But no pizza. I’m all pizza’d out.”

Aomine snorts, smiling as he leans in and kisses Kagami. “No pizza,” he agrees, then adds in. “But are you sure? Because I think my dick pizza was pretty bomb.”

And Kagami rolls his eyes, smiling against the curve of Aomine’s mouth as they share air.

Yeah, Aomine thinks. He can definitely get used to this.

 


End file.
